I Went Through Him To Get To You
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: A new negotiator shows up at LA's CNU headquarters and it turns out he is a man from Emily's past.  I can't do summarys, sorry.  Please read.
1. Shawn Shultz

_I have a new Standoff story. This has been on my computer for ages but I never got around to posting it. So here you go._

"Hey! There you guys are. You're late" Frank said to Matt and Emily with a grin. Matt and Emily took a seat around the table where Frank, Duff, and Lia were sitting.

"Don't tell Cheryl" Matt said.

"Give me a reason not to" Frank said waiting for a challenge.

"If you tell her, we'll tell her that you've been skipping out on your paperwork, and then you would have to face her wrath" Emily said with a smile, knowing that she had caught Frank.

"Fine. You win this round Lehman." Frank said begrudgingly.

"Frank are you stilled pissed that Emily beat you in the Kill House?" Matt asked.

"I'm the guy on the SWAT team, there is no way that she could out shoot me. She cheated" Frank defended.

"Of course I did. You're just embarrassed that you got beat by a girl" Emily said. Everyone around the table laughed at Frank's pathetic grudge against Emily.

"Ha, ha, laugh all you want. But I'll get you Lehman" Frank said pointing at her jokingly.

"Oh, I'm so scared" Emily said sarcastically.

"So, did you guys here the news?" Lia asked.

"What news?" Matt said.

"We are getting a new negotiator" Duff said.

"Do you know anything about this negotiator?" Emily asked.

"All we know is that he's from Phoenix" Lia said.

"Not much to go on" Matt said.

"Maybe Lehman worked with him. We could get some dirt on her" Frank said imagining the possibility.

"When are we gonna meet this mystery negotiator?" Matt asked.

"In a half hour Cheryl is bringing him over. She's giving him a tour of the place now. Maybe we should sneak into her office and check out this guy's file" Duff said.

"That is a great idea. Mathers, Lehman you look for Cheryl. Matt, Duff, and I will sneak into her office" Frank said.

"Don't you think it will look a little suspicious if our three resident trouble makers are sneaking around the office?" Lia asked.

"I agree" Duff said.

"You'd agree with her on anything" Frank whispered. Duff shot him a look informing him that he was going to pay for it once they got into the Kill House. If Emily could beat Frank, Duff knew he could easily do it too.

"Frank, you should go with Emily and Lia. If you're not around Cheryl won't suspect anything" Matt said.

"So everyone thinks that if someone pulls a stunt, that I'm behind it?" Frank asked.

"Yeah" everyone said in unison.

"Why don't I get to do a little investigating? Frank asked.

"Because I sat out on the last investigation playing guard while you investigated." Matt said.

"Fine" Frank said annoyed.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm about hanging with us" Lia sarcastically.

"Who did you last do your "investigation" on?" Emily asked.

"You" Matt, Frank, and Duff said together.

* * *

"Well that's pretty much all of headquarters" Cheryl said to Shawn Shultz.

"It's quite a nice place you have going here. I can't wait to get started" Shawn said.

"Well, you can. Here come a few of your co-workers now. Emily, Lia, Frank" Cheryl called out. Emily, Lia, and Frank walked over.

"This is our new negotiator Shawn Shultz" Cheryl said.

"Hey, Frank Rogers. I'm in HRT" Frank said extending a hand.

"Lia Mathers"

"Lia's our computer geek" Frank said. David smiled and then got a better look at the last remaining person. Emily stood there frozen with a look of shock on her face.

"Emily? Hey. I know you moved out to LA, but I can't believe that you work here" David said with an almost bitter look on his face. Frank looked extremely curious, as did Lia and Cheryl.

"It's the FBI. Not many other places for a FBI Agent to go" Emily said looking around for a distraction. Frank wouldn't let her find one.

"How do you and Emily know each other?" Frank asked knowing this is what he could get to nail Emily.

"Oh, we went out. And we worked together. Both" Shawn said awkwardly.

"You went out" Frank said in disbelief. Everyone looked at Emily, and she just gave them all a weak smile.

"May I ask, how long did you go out?" Frank said looking for any information he could get.

"Oh, um" Shawn was studdering, not sure what to say, so he looked over at Emily.

"For a while" Emily curtly said, "Frank, Lia, don't we have that paperwork we need to work on?"

"Yeah we do. Come on Frank" Lia said catching on.

"It's nice seeing you again. See you later" Emily said as she and Lia dragged Frank out. They left Shawn and Cheryl standing there.

"That was awkward" Shawn managed to say.

"Yes. It was. If you'll excuse me, I have things to do. Get yourself acquainted with the place" Cheryl said while walking off in the same direction as Emily, Lia, and Frank.

* * *

Emily and Lia pulled Frank far away from Shawn. Finally they let him go.

"Man, you guys are strong for girls" Frank said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah. By any chance, could you just forget what you just heard?" Emily asked. Frank stared at her with a grin on his face, and Emily noticed Lia had on a smile too.

"Okay, what are you smiling about?" Emily asked annoyed.

"Lehman, you've been holding out on us" Frank said knowing he had got what he had needed to get Emily back. She'll never live this down. Emily looked appauled at Frank's happy reaction.

"Frank, let me tell Matt" Emily said.

"Okay. If you let me ask some preliminary questions" Frank said loving the look on Emily's face.

"Frank!" Lia said shoving him. Frank ignored her.

"Was he your partner?" Frank asked in voice that was like a principal questioning pupils. Emily rolled her eyes.

"No" she said.

"You worked with him?"

"Yes"

"So you worked with him, but he wasn't your partner?"

"I think we have already established that" Emily said annoyed that Frank was dragging this torture on.

"Were you serious?"

"Define serious"

"Did you say I love you?" Frank asked. Emily hesitated a moment.

"Yes" she finally said.

"Did you talk about marriage?" he asked. Emily looked like she was ready to bolt.

"Yes" she said begrudgingly.

"When did you go out?" Frank asked.

"Frank, is this really necessary?" Emily asked.

"Unless you want Matt to find out from me, yes it is" Frank said.

"Frank!" Lia yelled.

"What? I am just watching out for Matt, who happens to be one of my closest friends" Frank explained.

"We went out for a year and broke up right before I moved out here to LA" Emily confessed.

"Why did you break up?" Lia asked. Emily shot her a look.

"Sorry" Lia said.

"I like that question" Frank said.

"Because I didn't love him" Emily said, hating Frank more and more by the second.

"You said that you said I love you" Frank recalled.

"Yes. But, I guess I didn't mean it" Emily said sending a pleading look to Lia to make Frank stop.

"And what made you come to this realization?" Frank asked.

"He wanted to move out here with me. I don't know, I got spooked" Emily said looking at the ground.

Frank continued to interrogate Emily, in front of a very amused Lia. But Cheryl interrupted the "fun"

"Emily, I need to ask you something about Shawn Shultz" Cheryl said in a business like tone.

"I knew this was coming" Emily said already tired out from Frank's line of questioning.

"I'll make it quick. Will it be a problem for you to work with Shawn?" Cheryl asked.

"I'd prefer not to, but it won't be a problem" Emily said.

"How do you think Matt will react to this?" Frank asked in the same tone he used to question her.

"That is a good question" Cheryl said.

"One that might soon be answered" Lia said pointing to Matt and Duff walking over.

"Hey, we got the fi...Cheryl hey" Matt said hiding Shawn's file behind his back.

"You have Shawn Shultz's file don't you?" Cheryl said.

"No" Matt and Duff said.

"Try again" Cheryl said.

"Yeah" Matt said.

"You have pulled that stunt on one too many newbies" Cheryl said grabbing the file from Matt.

"We just wanted to know the basics about the guy" Duff said.

"Oh, I'm sure Lehman can tell you the basics and more" Frank said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked. Emily gave Frank a look of seething anger.

"You know what, we should go" Lia said. Cheryl followed. It took Frank a little while longer to leave. Emily gave him that look once more and he dragged Duff of.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked. Emily just gave a weak smile.

_Okay, I doubt that Frank would hold a grudge against Emily, but I wrote it anyway. Review!!!!_


	2. Lies

**Sorry it has taken FOREVER to update. I got really sick and have been on IV treatment for a while. but I'm a bit better so I can write again, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What was what all about?" Emily asked innocently, trying to think of an excuse, any excuse to get off the topic of this.

"Um, Frank? And Lia, and everyone? Some inside joke here I'm not getting?" Matt said with a chuckle. Emily faked the same chuckle but it came out too fake and nervous.

"I was kidding." Matt said with a stern look on his face. He studied Emily for a second and then finally spoke again. "Is there some inside joke I'm not in on?"

"What?" Emily asked, as if that was the most absurd idea on the planet. "Of course not."

"You have that tone." Matt said, staring her down. Emily looked even more nervous.

"What tone?" Emily asked, innocently.

"The tone that you use when your hiding something from me." Matt said, while taking a step closer to Emily, who was looking around the room nervously. She needed a distraction. She needed something. She knew deep down that she should have told Matt about Shawn and gotten it over with, but that reveals a part of her past she did not want to go back to. She just wasn't ready for Matt to know about that part of her yet. So would a little white lie hurt?

"Um, yeah, there is something I'm hiding." Emily said, now was her chance to tell Matt, who was waiting with eager eyes, but her fear made her take a different path.

Emily lowered her voice and leaned in close to Matt, and whispered her lie "Um, Lia and Frank found out something. And unfortunately it's true."

"Okay, well what is it?" Matt asked hesitantly. Why was he suddenly feeling a drop in his stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Emily blurted out. Of course it was a lie, but she couldn't think of anything else. Matt looked a little dizzy and slightly green, and within seconds he was passed out and sprawled out on the floor.

Emily bent down to make sure he was okay, she didn't think the shock of them having a child together (even though it was a lie) would make the man faint. This reaction didn't make Emily feel to confident. Though she didn't feel to great about herself at the moment after what she just did. Did Shawn's sudden return make her turn into the old Emily? The one she did not like? The one she loathed?

Frank and Lia suddenly showed up hunching over to see if a still unconscious Matt was okay. "He's fine." Emily murmured out.

"What happened?" Frank said standing up once he was sure that Matt would be okay, and turning on Emily.

"Well, I told him about Shawn." Emily lied.

"You did?" Frank said, looking down at the floor at his friend. "Just exactly how much did you tell him? 'Cause Matt is a pretty strong stomached guy, I can't see him passing out over nothing."

"Well, you said tell him the truth. So I did, it was just a very difficult one to stomach I suppose." Emily lied.

"Wow," Frank murmured. "Sleeping with Flannery, this Shawn guy. Your history with men is bizarre Lehman."

"Yeah," Emily muttered looking down at Matt, his eyes were fluttering and it seemed like he was going to wake up. So Emily acted fast and whispered something to Frank. "I think it's best not to mention Shawn to Matt, and maybe try to keep him away from Matt until this blows over." Frank nodded, as did Lia, and an on looking Duff.

The moment Matt woke up Emily managed to get him alone for a minute before anyone could pounce on him (or he could reveal her lie, that everyone supposedly knew) and sent him home to rest. Emily knew she wouldn't carry on the lie for more than a day. She would tell him tonight, the truth, all of it. Shawn, the way she treated him, the way she ended things. Every last detail. But first she had to talk to Shawn. Lucky for her, he was already waiting for her.

"Same old Emily." he muttered looking at her in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I saw the lie you told Matt." Shawn said staring her down. Something in his eyes seemed different to Emily. Maybe it was because she didn't feel like being judged. Maybe it was the shock of everything. But something in those eyes seemed different.

"I shouldn't have come back." Shawn said, running his hand through his hair stressed, and obviously looking perplexed.

"Then why did you?" Emily asked almost ready to cry, dying to know the answer. Hoping it would be the answer she wanted to hear.

"I thought you would want a relationship with your daughter. But after the way you acted, you obviously aren't ready for motherhood. Ellie deserves more." he bluntly said before turning and walking away. Leaving Emily with an aching heart and memories of long ago.


End file.
